Crime equals road trip
by sanderswife
Summary: The team is sent to a Everett Washington middle schhol were a massive murder accured. New relationships re formed an: the rating is high just to be safe and i am sorry about any spelling mistakes or anything like that
1. Chapter 1

Nick and Sara were sitting in the break-room waiting for their test results for their current case. They had a 419 in the basement of the Miricle. They are hoping that these test results would give then a lead in their casr becuase all their evidence have ked them to dead ends. They were already half way into their second shift. They were the only ones there in the kab besides Greg becuase everyon else was out in the field. IT was all silence until Nick broke the silence. 

"Hey Sar?"

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering..umm...if you would like to uh go out sometime?"

"Sure i would love to."

Nick was about to reply but his cell phone rang. It was Grissom. Nick picked up the phone, had a quick conversation, and then hung up.

"What did Grissom wnat?"

"We have a mojor case in Everett Washington. We need to go pack and then we all have to meet at the airport in 2 hours.

"Did Grissom give you any details?"

"No he said that he would on the plain."

"Ok then well how bout you drive me to my place to get my stuff and we can stop by your place so you can get your stuff and then head to the airport. Just carpool."

"Sounds good to me."

"Lets go."

Sara and Nick left the break-room and heade to the locker room first and then out to Nicks Denali. It took them and hour to get all their things. They were at Nicks house when they finished.

"So do you have everything Nicky?"

"Yeah i believe so. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah we have and hour left to get to the airport."

They left Nick's apartment and headed to the airport. To their amazment it only took them 35 minutes to drive there and find a place to park.

The walked in to the entrance to find the rest of the team already there. Gil started.

"Ok you guys we have a nasty crime over at EMS in Everett Washington.

TIME OF MURDER EMS-------------------------------------

Jamie and her two friends were sitting in class talking. They were brought to the subject of CSI.

Jamie" I can;t believe that someone is going to die in the season finale."

C"I know what if it is Greg?"

jamie"I would be so mad. So Chels what do you think?"

"Well i personally think that they should kill of Ecklie."

Jamie and Corrin shook their heads in agreement. The different conversations were inturupted by a loud scream. Soon everybody was outside in the hallway trying to find out were the scream came from. Jamie happend to look over at the girls bathroom to see something crouched in the corner of the bathroom.

"Hey over here."

Everyone walked over to the bathroom. Corrin Jamie and Chelsey stood aside to let their teacher Ms.Golden through. Her mouth dropped in shock as to what she saw. There were many bodies stacked up one on top of eachother. She quickly told everyone(which by now was every kid in the building) to go back to calss while she called the police.

Back in the classroom jamie was ranting.

"Oh my god what if the cast actually came here becuase in reality they were crime scene investigators."

Chelsey and Corrin just shook their heads.

Airport-------------------------------------------------

Everyone was now bording the plain. Becuase they were the numbr two lab in the country they were flying forst class. Nick and Sara were sitting together,Gil and Catherine,Warrick and Nick and then Greg was sitting by himself. It only took them half on hour after they took off for them all to fall asleep. Before they knew it they were decending to Seatac airport. Once they got there they rented a Denali and drove to their hotel. So they left to the crime scene.

EMS----------------------------------------------------

The entire class was quiet. It was an erry quiet and Jamie did not like it. Jamie Chelsey and Corrin were reading when someone came into the class room. Jamie just thought that it was another teacher and didn't bither look up.

Corrin"Oh my god Jamie it is Gil!"

"Haha funny whatever that is not funny."

Chelsey"SHe isn't Joking."

Jamie dind't believe them and then she heard a familiar voice. She thought that it sounded like Gil of csi. Her curiosity got the best of her and she looked over to Ms.Goldens desk and her jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the Gil Grisom from CSI. And if Gil was there that only ment that the rest of the tream must be there becuase this was such a big case.

Jamie"Oh my god Oh my god!"

Jamie jus sat there with her mouth hangin open staring at GilGrissom talking to her teacher. Soon what she heared she made her reflexes jump alive.

Gil"Um exuse me is there anyone here that can show me around your school?"

Jamie's hand ws the first hand to pop up.

Gil"Ok well then lets get started. My name is"

Gil was cut off by Jamie

"Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas crime lab."

"I take it you watch the show."

"All the time. Well lets get started.

Gil noded and they headed out the door. When they stepped outside Jamie's jaw once again was on the floor. There stood Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders. She couldn't believe wht she was seeing. She pinched herself really hard to see if it was all a dream but it wasn't. The cast of her all time favorite tv show ws standing in front of her.

Cathernie was the first to talk.

"You must be the student that is going to show us around the school. I'm.."

"Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and Greg Sanders."

THe team all looked at Gil and he responded with

"Fan of the show."

Jamie finally got her self togeher.

"My name is Jamie. I'm an 8th grader."

They all said hi.

Gil"Ok well Jamie i am going to have you show Greg around the school and then if you could get us a map."

"Yeah sure no problem. Well Greg why don't we start at the end of the building." Jamie said while pointing to her left.

"Sounds good to me."

Greg and Jamie headed off while the rest of the team got started proccesing the scene.

CLASROOM------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Jamie is doing." Corrin asked Chelsey

"Well from what i saw she got paired with Greg to show him around the show. She is so going to scream when she gets back to class."

"Yeah. I can't believe that they are really CSI's."

"I know." Chelsey and Corrin and of course the rest of the class couldn't believe that they were real to. They all knew that Jamie was probally close to having a heart attach by now if she hasn't already becasue the entire team was there and that she was alone with Greg.

GREGANDJAMIE-------------------------------------------

"Well Greg this is the other sset of bathrooms that are in this building which is ouse 3."

"Ok."

They finishsed up the entire campus and headed back to were the rest of the team was processing the scene.

TBC...

Please review and tell me what you think. i know tha tit was a little bring and i promise that it will get loads better.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg and Jamie had just meet up with the team and there were finishing up. Jamie showed Greg around the entire school and they stopped by the student office so that they could get a map of the school.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Greg asked

"Good we are almost done. We just have to drop the evidence off at the local lab and wait for the autopsy notes from the corner." Catherine informed Greg and Jamie.

"Well i should head back to class."

"Hey Jamie do you want to give us a hand carring the evidence out to the Denali?" Gil asked

"I would love to."

It didn't take them long to get all the evodence laoded up into one of the Denali's.

"Thanks for your help Jamie." Nick told her.

"No problem.

'Well Catherine and Warrick why don'y you guys go and drop this stuff off and Jamie how would you and your two friends like to go out to lunch with us?" Gil asked

"I would love that let me just go get my two friends and tell my teacher and then we can go."

"Ok well i will go with you Jamie. Where are we going to meet? Greg said to the group

"Well Nick, Sara and and I will wait for Greg and Jamie and then we will drive and find somewhere to eat and then call Warrick or Catherine and tell then were we are." Gil said in practiclly one breath.

Everbody agreed. When Greg and Jamie entered the class room the teacher was in the front of the room talking to calss. Everyone went silent and then Greg spoke.

"Hi i am Greg Sanders form the Las Vegas crime lab and i am taking Jamie and her two friends Corrin and Chelsey with my and the rest of the team for the rest of the day." Greg stated to the teacher.

Everybody started to whisper amungst eachother and Jamie, Corrin, and Chelsey got their stuff together and headed out to the Denali but first, signed out at the student office. When they walked out side Gil Sara and Warrick were waiting around the Denali's. Jamie interduced everyone.

Staring from the left "This is Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, and Sara Sidel and of Course Greg Sanders."

Everybody said hi and they got in the Denali's and headed off to find a place to eat.

Jamie, Corrin, and Chelsey were sitting in the back of the Denali with Greg and Nick and Gil was in the other Denali infront of them. They kept wishpering to each other and giggiling. Everytime Greg or Nick would look back at them that would cause them to giggle even more which cuased Greg and Nick to blush and they didn't think that the girls saw but they did.

They arrived at the Old Country Buffet about 20 minutes later and when they got there Gil called Warrick and Catherine to tell them were they were. They said that they would be there in about 15 minutes. They all want inside got 2 tables and started to get their food and drinks. It didn;t take them long to get all their food sit, down and Catherine and Warrick to arrive. Soon Greg was starting to act well like Greg. Nick was looking down at his plate when he flet something small and wet hit his forgead. He reached up and pulled a spti ball off. He automaticlly looked up Greg who was trying really hard not to laugh. Finally he burst. He and everyone else but Gil and Nick started laughing so hard that Greg fall out of his chair. Jamie looked over at Greg and gave him a high-five while saying

"Good one."

Nick and Warrick gave eachother a look that went unnoticed by Greg but not the others around them. Nick and Warrick knew that it was war.

Nick and Warrick excussed themslefs from the table saying that they needed to go to the bathroom but really they needed to plan an attack. Of course Greg didn't know that that was what they were up to but everyone else did. It only took 10 minutes for Warrick and Nick to head back to return to the table and it was really hard to not smile but they pulled it off.

When Greg went up to get more to eat Nick and Warrick put phase A of their plan into action. When Greg was gone from the table Nick and Warrick put a bug that they found dead in the bathroom and put it in his drink. When Greg got back to the table everyone was having a really really hard time not laughing or keeping smiles off their faces. When Greg went to go take a sip of his he drink he let out a yelp that cuased everyone to start laughing. Greg looked at it and saw that it was dead and then thought back to when Nick and Warrick took 10 minutes int he bathroom. Greg looked up at them and saw it in their facial expressions that they were behind this. The next thing you know...

TBC please review and tell me what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was chasing Warrick and Nick around the buffet. Everyone in the buffet was looking at them and were strating to get very fustrated with their behaivor. Gil finally got them to sit down so they could finish their meals and leave before they were kicked out. They finally finish and walk out to the Denali's.

"So were are you guys staying?" Jamie aksed the team

"We are staying at HOliday in. The one by Dennies." Gil answered the question.

"Well we won't have any test results back for another few hours because the lab is backed up so what do you guys want to do?" Catherine asked everyone.

They all answered

"Shopping."

So off to the Alderwood Mall they went. When they got there, Jamie, Corrin, and Chelsey were still in shocked taht they were spending the day with the cast of their favorite tv show and just so happens that they are real CSI's. They walked into the food court to decide were they anted to go. Jamie was looking around and she was hungry again and she just ate 5 plates off food and yet mannaged to kepp a small figure. She told Chelsy and Corrin that she was hungry and they just shook their heads at her. That was so Jamie. Everyine told were they were going to go.

"I am going to Sam Goody." Greg told

"So am i" said Jamie.

She wanted to go with someone so she could talk about Gil and Catherine's relationship. Jamie being a big fan of the show was a very big Grillows fan which was Gil and Catherine relationship. So now was the time. Chelsey and Corrin were going to go to Claires while Nick and Warrick whent to a spaorts store. Catherine and Sara headed over to Victorias Secret leaving Gil heading to a book sotre.

SAMGOODY-----------------------------------------------

Jamie and Greg started walking off towards Sam Goody when Jamie borught up her favorite subject.

"So Greg what kind of relationship does Gil and Catheirne have?"

"Well they have benn frineds for many years but sense you wathcn the show you already knew that. Um they respect eachother and trust eachother and are very loving towards eachother."

"Welll have you ever noticed i don't know lets say a sexual vobe or romantic vibe between them?"

"Yes. Me and everyone else know that Gil and Catherine to belong but we haven't got them together yet."

'I know i want them together so bad, I am a big Grillows shipper."

"Grillows?"

"Yeah. Grissom Willows, Grillows."

"Oh i see."

"So how bout we come up with a plan to get them together?"

"Sounds good to me. I will let the rest know later."

"Great"

By now Jamie and Greg were looking at all the CD's taht there were int he store.

CATHERINEANDSARA---------------------------------------

Catherine and Sara were in VIctoria secret when Sara dedided to tell Catherine the news.

"Hey Catherine you are not going to believe what Nick asked me today."

"And what would that be?"

'Nick asked if i wanted to go out sometime."

"oh my god i can't believe ti i am so happy for you. what did you tell him?"

"I said that i wold love to."

"This is so cool."

"I know. I have had crush in Nick for the longest time. I always thought that the little flirting that we did ment nothing but i guess i was wrong."

Sara and Catherine went on shopping looking at everything.

NICKANDWARRICK-----------------------------------------

"Oh gues what Rick?"

"What man?"

"I asked Sara out and she said yes."

"Well it's about damn time you two finally realized what was informt of you guys for 6 years."

"Oh thanks bro."

"But i am happy for you."

"Yeah i'm happy to."

-------------------------------------------------------

They all met in the food court after they finished shopping. Gil was there first reading a book that he had bought. Warrick and Nick were next, then Chelsey and Corrin, Catherine and Sara and then finally Greg and Jamie.

"Ok guys well what do you want to do next?" Greg was full of energy was really having a nice time hanging out with Jamie.

"Well why don't head back to the hotel and then plan it from there?" Gil asked

Everybody agreeded and headed to the Denali's. Catherine and was walking behind Nick and Sara and Catherine was the love spreading mood. She picked up her pace and took Sara and Nicks's hand and intwined them together and to her surprise they didn't undo what she had done. So they all made it to the Denali's and then headed to the Hotel. 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: trust me it will get alot funnier.

They were all at the hotel and it was about 89 degrees out side and Greg wanted to go swimming.

"Dude i so want to go swimming!"

"I agree with Greg it is really hot out inside and it would be a really good way to cool down."

"Well we did bring our bathing suits." Nick told the rest of the gang.

"Wait do you three have bathing suits?" Warrick asked

"Uh yeah we were all going to go swimming after school." Chelsey answered

"Ok well then it's set we will all meet at the pool in 15 minutes. Girls go with Sara and Cathernie." Gil told everyone

They all did what they were told to do and were at the pool in 15minutes.

Jamie was stanfing by the edge of the pool looking into the water when Greg ran over and pushed her in.

"GREG! I am going to kill you!"

Everybidy just started laughing.Becuase they weren't paying attention to what was going on around them Greg went around and pushed everyone in. Then it was Jamie's turn to laugh. First he push Corrin then Celsey,Warrick,Sara,Nik,Catherine, and Gil. After Greg did that he jumped in. Greg swam over to Jamie.

"Hey Jamie i got a plan."

"Ok shoot."

"Well you could go over and talk to Catherine and tell her you know that she has romantic feelings for Gil and i will talk to Gil."

"Hmm sounds easy enough. Sounds good to me lets do it."

Jamie swam over to Catherine as Greg swam over to Gil.

"Hey Catherine can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing kido."

"You and Gil have been friends for a long time right?"

"Yeah for a really long time."

"Have you ever had any romantic feelings for hi?"

"Well no we are just really good friends."

"Oh come on i see the way you guys look at eachother and i bet i could cut through the tention around you guys when you are together wiht a knife."

"Well..ok ok i do have feelings for Gil but i kn ow for a fact that he doesn't feel the same way"

"And how do you know that?"

"Becuase i just do."

GREGANDGIL--------------------------------------------

"Hey Grissom can i talk to you for a sec?"

"Why sure Greg?"

"Well you and Catheirne have been firneds for a long itme but have you ever had romantic feelings for her?"

"Why Greg that is the stupidest thing that i have ever heard."

"Oh come on Grissom. WHen you two are together you cut through the tention with a knife."

"...Ok Greg you win i do have feelings for Catherine but i know taht she doesn't feel the same way."

"And you know that how?"

"Becuase i know Greg."

"Fine i'm going now."

Greg swam away to meet up with Jamie who was over at the other end of the pool.

"Hey Jamie how did it go?"

"We were right Catherine does in fact have romantic feelings for Grissom."

"Thats great becuase Gil has romantic feelings for Catheirne!"

They gave a high five. They started formuklating their next plan as everyone else was swimming. 


	5. Chapter 5

Greg and Jamie were brian stprming ideas when it hit Greg.

"I just remembered that the bathroom door locks from the outside and you can't unlock it from the inside so what we can do is lock Gil and Catherine in the bathroom!"

"That is a great idea."

"So when should we put it into action?"

"After we are done swimming i can say that i need help with the sink and then have Gil come in and then call Catherine in. Then when they aren't looking i will sneek out of the bathroom, close the door and lock it. Then they will be forced to sort out thier feelings for eachother."

Jamie gave Greg a kiss on the cheek. "You are so smart Greg."

"Jamie get your but over here." Chelsey yelled at jamie.

Jamie looked at Greg and then swam over to Chelsey and Corrin.

"What?" Jamie asked her two frineds.

"Have you talked to Greg?"

"About what?"

"About the crush that you have in him duhh."

"No why?"

"just wondering." Corrin said to quickly

"Ok."

Jamie swam under and over to Nick's legs and pulled them out form over them. He went under. When Nick came up everyone was laughing. He turned around and looked at Jamie and started chasing her around the pool. Meanwhile Corrin and Chelsey were on a mission of their own. They swam over to Greg who was talking to Sara and dragged him to the other end of the pool.

"We need to tlak to you." Corrin told Greg

"Ok what about."

"Jamie has a really really big crush on you." Chelsey stated.

"Really?"

"Yes really. She want to marry you." Corrin said

"Well there is only a 16 years age difference." Greg stated mater-o-factly

"Are you serious?" Corrin and Chelsey asked at the same time stunned.

"Yeah and she is really cute."

Corrin and CHelsey were string at staring at Greg with their mouths hanging open in shock. The couldn't believe what they were hearing. Corrin finally talked.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Well i don't knwo actually." You could tell that Greg was thinking about this. If oyu oculd see in his head you would see gears turning inside his head.

What Corrin and Chelesy didn't know was that Jamie and Nick were heading their way. Greg was having a really hard time not laughing. Before Corrin and CHelsey new what hit them they were pulled under water by their legs. When they resurfaced they turned and saw the retreating backs of Jamie and Nick. Corrin, Chelsey and Greg quickly started after them to get their revenge.

By now Gil and Catherine were out of the swimming pool and sitting in some chairs watching the scene infront of them. They were really enjoying having Jamie, Chelsey, and Corrin with them.

"Who's up for a game of chicken fihgt?" Greg yelled over the laughter.

"I do!" Everybody yelled at the same time in a responce.

"Ok well Jamie is on my team." Greg told everyone puting Jamie on top of his shoulders.

"Ok i get Chelsey." Nick yelled pulling Chelsey on his shoulders.

"Ok well Sara and Corrin are left."

"I'm not playing."

"Suit your self." Warrick siad to Sara.

"Ok so i get Corrin." Warrick finshed practiclly throughing Corrin on top of his shoulders which caused Corrin to scream and everyone else to laugh.

"Ok me and Jamie against Warrick and Corrin first and then Nick and Chelsey will play the winner."

Everybody agreed and they started the game.

TBC

Well let me know what you guys what you think i love reviews. it is the purple button at the bottom left hand side of the screen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie was on top of Gregs' shoulders andCorrin was on top of Warrick's shoulders. Nick yelled "Let the games begin!"

They begun moving around the pool untill Corrin grabbed onto Jamie's shoulders and tried to pull Jamie down. Jamie was not going to give up.

Next thing you know Corrin fell off of Warrick's shoulders and into the water. Greg and Jamie were shouting with excitment that they won.

"ok Nick and Chelsey it is your turn to play against Greg and Jamie." Warrick directed his statment toward Chelsey and Nick.

Nick and Chelsey made there way to were Warrick and Corrin were and Jamie and Chelsey stared eachother down.

"Chelsey you are so going down."

"Ha yeah right over my dead body."

"On your mark get set go!" Corrin told them.

Chelsey went directly to Jamie's arms and started to pull her down. Jamie almost lost her balance but was able to keep it. She grabbed Chelsey's arms and started to pull her off Nick's shoulders. Success! Jamie managed to get Chelsey to loose her balance which in turn Chelsey went down. Greg and Jamie were holding up their index fingers yelling.

"Were nuber one were number one!"

"Ok guys who's hungry?" Grissom yelled.

"Me." Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Ok everyone go get changed and then meet down stairs in the loby." Catherine told the team as she started to head up to her room.

Everyone else headed up to their rooms as well and what the rest didn't notice Greg and Jamie exchanged looks and there were now going to put their plan in to action. They all made it to their rooms when Greg walked over to Grissoms and Jamie walked over to catherine's.

"Hey Grissom i think something is wrong with my sink can you come check it out please?"

"I'm not a plumber but yeah i'll take a look at it." 

Greg smiled and they walked over to his room while Catherine and Jamie were walking towards Gregs room too.

"Oh hey Greg i though that Catherine would be able to help wiht your sink."

"Ok well now two people are working on my sink so they shoud be able to figure out what is wrong with it."

Gil and Catherie walked into Gregs' bathroom and were looking ove rthe sink when Greg and Jamie who were standing in the door way to the bathroom closed the door and locked it. Gil and Catherine heard the door close and got up and started banging on the door when they discovered that it was locked and you could only unlock it from the outside.

"Greg and Jamie you better let us out of this bathroom right now." Grissom told them from the otherside of the door.

"No, you guys love eachother and until you guys see that you are staying in that bathroom." Jamie yelled theough the door.

"Greg Sanders you let us out of this bathroom right now or i swear to god i will make you job a living nightmare." Catherine yelled.

"No you wont becuase once you guys stop avoiding your true feelings you will want to thank me and Jamie."

Before any of them could say anything Jamie and Greg left to go get changed and head down to the lobby. It only took them 5 minutes to get down to the lobby to see that everyone else was there waiting for them.

"Hey were and Grissom and Catherine?" Nick asked

"Oh well see they are aliitle locked up right now so its going to be a while before we see them." Greg said with a smile on his face.

"Ok you two what did you do?" Warrick asked Greg and Jamie who had smirks on their faces.

"Well we all know that Grissom and Catherine love eachother and they keep avoidin gwhat is right infront of them so we locked them in my bathroom.

Everyone just looked at then in shock and amazment.

--TBC---

WELL REVIEW PLEASE. I would lvoe for you to tell me what you think 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg, Jamie, Corrin, and Chelsey were sitting in Denny's eating. Jamie eating more then the others. They were having a really food time then Nick brought up the question.

"So what do you think that Grissom and Catherine are doing right now?"

"Making out" Greg and Jamie stated like it was so obvious.

"Well we know what you guys want to happen" Nick sais smiling

"I doubt they have even talk about their feelings bcaue they are so stuburn" Chelsey told everyone.

"Well i hope that they work things out." Warrick stated Nick and Sara agreeing with them.

The waitress come up to the table with their check. Nick and Warrick told them that it was their treat. They paid and they all headed out to the parking lot. When they arrived at the Denali they started wondering what to do next.

"I say we head back to the gotel and see how the two are doing." Greg siggested.

"Ok well then lets go." Nick said as he got into the Denali. Everyone piled in anf they drove off to the hotel.. When they got there they went over to Gregs room and quietly entered. They all walked over to the bathroom door and listend.

"Hey i don't hear anything i think tht we should open the door." Greg whisperd. The rest didn't say anything but shook their heads in a greement. Greg unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a sleeping Catherine and Gil. They smiled and Greg walked into the bathroom.

"Hey guys time to wake up" Greg siad to the sleeping two. Gil and Catherine slowly woke up and looked at everyone.

"Can we come out now?" Catherine asked yawning.

"Yes you can come out now." Greg told them. He turned around and left the rest following them leaving Gil and Catherin alone in the bathroom

"Thank god. It's about time." Catherine states as she and Gil stand up and strech.

"Yeah tell me about it." Gil replied. Gil yawnd which caused Catherine to yawn.

"I am still really tired." Catherine said as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Gil sat next to her and smiled "Why don't we take a nap?"

"That sounds really nice." Catherine smiled back and then got under the covers.

Gil did the same and got under the cover and put his arm around Catherine's waist. They both fell asleep in seconds. What they didn't knwo was that everyone else was watching through the window.

--------------OUTSIDE----------------------------------

"Ha mine and Jamie's plan worked. Nick you owe my twenty."

Nick just sighed and gave Greg a twenty.

"Wall atleast they did something and there won't be so much tension around them." Nick said as he started walking towards his room.

"Yeah i agree ." Warrick started walking in the same direction as Nick sense they were sharing a bedroom.

"Me too" Corrin and Chelsey said at the same time. Jamie and Greg agreed with everyone else.

"Hey lets go back to my room and we can watch movies." Jamie suggested

"Sounds good considering Gil and Catherine are slepping in mine." Greg said not happy that they were in his room.

"Ok movies it is?' Chelsey said. Corrin, Chelsey, and Jamie quickly ran off to their room. They walked in and waited for Greg so they could decide on a movie

-----------TBC----------------------------------------

Well tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

GREGS HOTEL ROOM------------------------------------------------------

Catherine woke up and felt a warm arm around her waist. She turned around to face a sleeping Gil Grissom. She was so happy that she told him that she loved him and that he loved her back. She had held in her feelings for him for so long. She was about to give up. She really needed to thank Greg and Jamie for locking them in the bathroom. She kissed Gil softly causing him to wake up. He opend his eyes and smiled

"Hi baby. How did you sleep"

"Really good. You?"

"Good. lot better with you here with me. I am really happy that Greg and Jamie locked us in the bathroom"

"Me too. We need to thank them the next time we see them." Catherine snuggled in close to Gil and Gil wrapped his other arm around her. They laid there in silence for a while adn then Catherine spoke.

"I think that we need to get ready"

"We do"

Neither of them wanted to move but they knew that they had to. They both got up and walked back to their room to get dressed. After they were both dressed they went to gather up everyone else.

CHELSEY, JAMIE, CORRIN, AND GREG-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsey was the first one to wake up hearing that knock on the door. She got up from her spot on the floor and went to the door. When she opened the door she gave the couple a weird look.

"What are you guys doing here. its only..." she looked at her watch "noon time and i was sleeping.

"Well we need Greg. We have more work to do on the case." Catherine smiled and rested her head on Gil's shoulder.

"Ok i'll tell him" Chelsey shut the door and walked over to greg

"Greg its time to wake up. Gil and Catherine need you" Chelsey didnt get a response so she went over to the counter and got the bucket of ice and then walked back over to Greg and dumped it on him. Greg woke up squirming and then fall off the bed. Chelsey started to laugh and all the noise made Corrin and Jamie wake up.

"What was that for?" Greg stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Gil and Catherine need you. You guys still have work to do on the case"

Greg sighed and walked to the bathroom closing the door. Jamie and Corrin gave chesley a wierd look and Chelsey just laughed.

"Im hungry" Jamie siad standing up and stretching.

"When arent you hungry?" Corrin asked laughing along with Chelsey

"I think that there is a place here in the hotel that we can get something to eat.

"Ok lets go." Jamie started wlaking to the door bu remembered that she was still in her pjs. she walked over to ther bag and found an outifit to wear. Chelsey and Corrin did the same. Jamie walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it "Greg hurry your pretty little but up i need to get changed."

Chelsey and Corrin started laughing. It didnt hit jamie what she said. She looked at Corrin."What did i say?"

Between laughing "You said pretty little but" Corrin fell onto the bed laughing and Chelsey to the floor. Jamie blushed a deep red and looked down. Soon Greg came out of the bathroom and smirked. "So you think i have a pretty butt"

Greg laughed and Jamie got to an even deeper shape of red. "No i dont think you have a pretty butt. I think you have a really really fine butt" Jamie smiled and walked into the bathroom closing the door. Greg laughed "I'll see you guys later" Greg smiles at Corrin and Chelsey and walked outside to the rest of the team waiting.Everyone started laughing and Nick chimed in "Hello Mr.Really Really Fine But" Greg just shot a glare at Nick and they all walked to the trucks


End file.
